The Life of Aiona Berkly
by DuskMuse711
Summary: Ever wondering what would happen if ciel had a older sister, well this one's a ghost watching over him.  One Shot, OC


Life Story of Aiona Berkley

It's a cold, cruel world out there; just being here can be dangerous. Sorry I should have started with who I am. My names is Aiona Berkley, I am a caretaker at the Phantomhive manor. I began there when I was only five years old, the Earl had oddly come to the East end in search of something, I was simply minding my own… Okay okay I'll admit it I saw his coin bag and was trying to take it when he saw me but he didn't get mad or anything like that. He simply looked at me smiled and asked in calm voice. "How would you like to come work for my family?"

When I held the small baby in my arms I felt the need to lay my life down for him. He was so small, he snuggled up in my arms, sleeping silently.  
>"What do you think of him?" The Earl asked. I simply replied with, "I don't know, he is so sweet." "That's good, because from this day forward you'll be his older sister. My wife is always ill and I am away on business all too often. He'll need someone here for him. So what do you say?" He looked at me so kindly; he had let me into their home. How could I saw anything but, "I will do my best as the older sister of Ciel Phantomhive."<p>

Up till Ciel turned ten, things were great. I learn literacy, manners and the etiquette of a young lady, Ciel was became a very shy young boy but around people like me or his family he was a sweet little one, but then it came the night a good friend of mine fell ill. She had no family so I was the only one who could care for her. With a last good bye to ciel, I hopped into the carriage. As we arrived near her house I asked the driver to stop. I felt odd if I came to her house in a carriage therefore I felt I should walk the rest. As I rounded the corner, mere steps from her house I saw two men arguing. As the argument died down, I saw one man pull a knife out of his back pocket. I remember my feet moving, then the sudden sharp pain in my chest and then the world went black.

I opened my eyes to the morning sky, I was surrounded by men and women looking in horror. Then I saw Sir Arthur the Officer. As I began to explain what had happened I froze mid-sentence to the horror that laid at my feet, Me! That sharp pain in my chest had been the knife. I was dead. I had nowhere to go so I wondered, until I found myself at the road to the Phantomhive manor. I had no idea why I was returning home I just felt that maybe watching over Ciel like this would suffice, but open my return I found nothing but the charred remains of what had been my home.  
>3 months had pass by since my time of death. I had no reason to be here still and yet I sat in front of a corner store that sold Funtom lollipops, closest things to home for me. As the sun set for yet another night I found myself staring at a well-dressed man with black hair, but the thing that surprised me is he seemed to be staring back at me!<br>"Are you Ariona?"  
>"Yes." He had a sort of hiss in his voice.<br>"Do you want to serve Ciel Phantomhive again?"  
>"More than anything, but he's…"<br>"He's still alive, well that is until he exactas his revenge then his soul is mine."  
>"….. you're a demon."<br>"Do you wish to serve him or not though I shall warn you of two things. One, You will leave this world after his death and two, he will not be the same as he was before."  
>"I.. I don't care, I'll take the job until the day he dies."<p>

That day came only 3 years after. I looked upon his sleeping face. It still looked as it did the day I first met him. He lay asleep in his boat sending him to his death. I looked to Sebastian.  
>"Will it hurt?" I asked.<br>"No since your already dead.." I interrupted midsentence.  
>"Not me, him" I looked to Ciel. I knew I was fading. I knew this would be the last time I'd see him.<br>"It will all depend on him." Sebastian said as he rowed the boat.  
>"Will you promise me one thing?"<br>"What would that be?" I could feel the words swelling up in me as I faded.  
>"If it does hurt him, make it quick?"<br>"…Yes, my lady." With that last relief, I let out my last tear and faded into the afterlife.


End file.
